mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mandate of Heaven (War Game)
Battalion-Based Tactical Battle Algorithm '''WARNING: '''The following algorithm will apply to any future games of this genre. Example Turn Deployment Can range from 1 batallion to 20 battalions: + 100 - 200 (It varies on the game you wish to play in). Local Climate *Normal: +0 *Stormy: -15 *Rainy: -5 *Sandstorm: -10 *Cold: -15 *Glacial: -20 *Warm: +10 *Humid:+15 *Hot: -10 Modifiers *Night Time: -5 without night vision technology. Otherwise +2. *Day time: +5 *Breathable Atmosphere: +5 *Toxic Atmsophere: -5 *Reduced Visibility: -10 *Radioactive: -25 Mission Objectives Can range from securing strategic location to breaking through enemy lines. *Secure Strategic Target: +5 *Sabotage Key Target: +3 *Serure Unimportant Target: +1 *Sabotage Unimportant Target: +1 *Secure Object of Interest: +2 *Protect Strategic Target: +8 *Project Unimportant Target: +1 *Project Key Target: +7 *Protect Uimportant Target: +1 *Protect Object of Interest: +6 *Break Defensive Line: +6 *Defend Defensive Line: +10 *Cut off Supply Lines: +8 *Defend Supply Lines:+12 Troop Numbers x troop numbers/y troop numbers Training *Disorganised Rabble: -20 *Very Untrained: -15 *Untrained: -10 *Recruit: +0 *Regular:+10 *Veteran:+15 *Elite:+20 Morale *Extremely High Morale: +20 *Very High Morale: +15 *High Morale: +10 *Above Average Morale: +5 *Average Morale: +0 *Below Average Morale: -5 *Low Morale: -10 *Very Low Morale: -15 *Extremely Low Morale: -20 Equipment *Is superior to enemy's: +5 *Is significantly superior to enemy's: +10 *Dwarfs enemy's: +15 *Equal Equipment: +0 *Is inferior to enemy's: - 5 *Is significantly inferior to enemy's: - 10 *Dwarf's enemy's: - 15 Modifiers *Broken Equipment: -5 *Weather Damages Equipment: - 10 *Improvisation: -2 *Significant Improvisation: -6 Location *Metropolis: +15 Defender, -15 Attacker *City: +10 Defender, -10 Attacker *Town: +5 Defender, -5 Attacker. *Plains: +0 Both Sides *Desert: +2 Defender, -2 Attacker *Jungle: +4 Defender, -4 Attacker *Barren: +0 Both Sides *Plateau: +5 Defender, -5 Attacker *Military Fortress: +25 Defender, -25 Attacker *Military Base:+20 Defender, -20 Attacker *Military Outpost: +15 Defender, -15 Attacker *Swamp: -5 Both Sides. *Tundra: -10 Both Sides *Polar Ice Cap: -30 both sides *Mountains: +30 Defender, -30 Attacker. Technology *Is superior to enemy's: +5 *Is significantly superior to enemy's: +10 *Dwarfs enemy's: +15 *Equal technology: +0 *Is inferior to enemy's: - 5 *Is significantly inferior to enemy's: - 10 *Dwarf's enemy's: - 15 Modifiers *Clarketech: +5 bonus. *Primitive: -5 penalty. Tactics *Flying to the X: +2 *Flying to the Y: +5 *Flying to the Z: +0 *Amphibious Landing: -2 *Ambush: +4 *Expected Attack: -3 *Orbital Drop to the X: +7 *Orbital Drop to the Y: +10 *Orbital Drop to the Z: +4 Tactical Aid (Optional) *Air Strike: +5 Attacker, +10 Defender *Naval Strike: +3 Attacker, +5 Defender *WMDs: Automatic Battle Outcome if RNG result annihilates entire hostile force. Otherwise, +20 attacker, +25 Defender *Supplies: +6 Attacker, +8 Defender *Artillery Strike: +4 Attacker, +6 Defender *Orbital Bombardment: +15 attacker, +20 Defender *Drone Support: +2 Attacker, +4 Defender *Reconaissance: +1 Attacker, +3 Defender Additional Battalions (Optional) *+5 per small battalion. *+10 per medium battalion. *+15 per large battalion. WARNING: You can only call about 3 small batallions, 2 medium batallion and 1 large batallion per battle. Actions (optional) Will be RNG determined. *Eliminate x batallion: 1 - 5 for success, 6 - 10 for failure. *Capture x position: 1 - 5 for success, 6 - 10 for failure. *Call in Additional Battalions (optional): 1 - 5, Success; other battalions in range. 6 to 10, other battalions out of range. *Stun/Capture x Number of Troops within x hostile Batallion: 1 - 5 for success, 6 - 10 for failure. *Call for Tactical Aid (optional): 1 - 5, Success; tactical aid in range. 6 to 10, tactical aid out of range. Chance *Will be decided by an RNG from 1- 10. Result Subtract for larger number, and proceed as with the SSS2 algorithm and proceed with the next turn if avoiding actions. Add up casualties if using actions and proceed with the next turn. Repeat process until either user aborts the mission or has all units eliminated. Abort Mission? *Yes: Automatic Defeat. RNG determines casualties during retreat. *No: Battle continues. Will be asked every turn. Game Creator's Note I trust that the admins will not be ridiculous in the this game and have WMDs used in the algos. Questions about the game Hi. I'm like some precisions about the game, if possible. #When will it end? Will it end when China is (if ever) united, or will it continue, with the players playing generals and politicians of this united China? Do you plan on runing it until 2016? #Is it possible to change faction in game? I'm not planing on switching (especially since I'm playing the backbone of the monarchists), but its not uncommon to see general betray their side to save ltheir life, or being offer a place among their enemies afollowing their defeat. Just want to know in case my faction is anihilated (which it will probably be due to the size of its neighbours) and I'm still alive. #On question 2, what can you do if you survive your faction? #At some point the actual characters will be old or dead. Who will take their places? Real historical figures or made up people? Because for exemple my guy (Zhang Xun) is 65 right now, and even if he live older than OTL (1923), he will probably not last 20 years. #When do we start? Can't wait! Zamarak500 (talk) 23:59, April 4, 2016 (UTC)